villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fidget
Fidget is the secondary antagonist of the 1986 Disney movie, The Great Mouse Detective. He is a bat who tends to do dirty work for his boss Professor Ratigan. He has a crippled wing and a peg leg, and as a result, he cannot fly properly. Fidget is voiced by Candy Candido in the original film and by Frank Welker in the Read-Along Storybook and House of Mouse. Story In the beginning, he kidnaps Hiram Flaversham in their toy shop, leaving his daughter Olivia Flaversham all by herself. Desperate to find him, she sets out to find Basil of Baker Street, the only detective with the skills to find him. When she informs Basil that it was Fidget who kidnapped her father and that he was a bat with a peg leg, Basil immediately knew Ratigan was behind the kidnapping, and set out with Olivia and Dr. Dawson to find them. Ratigan charges Fidget with kidnapping Olivia as a means of blackmailing Flaversham with her life, as he is needed to help Ratigan overthrow the Queen of Mousedom on her Diamond Jubilee. Fidget also is charged with stealing tools and uniforms for Ratigan's gang to use when they overthrow the queen, and steals them from a local toy shop. Basil tracks him there, so Fidget disguises himself as a baby in a crib using only a bundle until Olivia, out of curiosity, comes across the crib and finds Fidget. He captures her and manages to escape before Basil can stop him. Unfortunately, Fidget later discovers that the list of the things he needed to steal was missing, and realized that Basil would use it as evidence. When Ratigan learned Basil was on their trail, he almost fed Fidget to his cat Felicia, but spared him when he found that Fidget could help him to capture Basil. Fidget tracks Basil and Dawson to a local pub and tricks them into following him to Ratigan's Lair, where he dresses up like Olivia in a bottle to lure in the duo. Basil and Dawson are captured, and are left for dead while Ratigan and Fidget run off to overthrow the queen. At palace Thugs and Fifdget quickly overpower real Royal Guard and Fidget delivers the fake robotic Queen built by Flaversham to the real Queen dresed in uniforme of Tower of London guard, and they arrest her to be fed to Felicia. Fidget carries out this task, but instead he is nearly eaten once again when Basil, who escaped Ratigan's trap, rescues the queen at last second, but is saved by Toby. Fidget is tied up with two more thugs while Basil tries to stops Ratigan, but escapes his bonds and once again kidnaps Olivia. He and Ratigan escape on a hot air blimp above the Thames River. During their getaway, the crooks are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon, and Fidget who is pedaling the blimp's propeller tries to outrun them. Unfortunately, the extra weight is too much for him, and tells Ratigan that they have to lighten the load, meaning throw Olivia off the balloon. Deciding that Fidget outlived his usefulness, Ratigan throws him out instead. Fidget, however, cannot fly because of his bad wing and falls into the Thames River below, where he was thought to have died but was later revealed to have survived the fall. How he survived and decided to be good we have yet to know. ''Disney Adventures Magazine'' During a comic in DIisney Adventures Magazine, taking place after the movie, he has not only survived, but also reformed helping out Olivia. When Olivia heard about the Sideshow Sea Beast, she called him and Toby and head out for the carnival. He told Olivia that the beast is the talk of the show and that he used to work at a carnival. Fidget even showed Olivia how some of the tricks are done. Once he showed her the attraction, the monster got angry and held Fidget captive. Olivia saved his skin by carrying a chum bucket of fish guts, which is the beast's dinner. After the beast threw Fidget, Olivia hoped Fidget remembered that he can fly (how he got to fly again was unknown). Once the beast went back to the ocean, Olivia and Fidget celebrated with caramel apples. He probably reformed because with his boss Ratigan gone, he was pretty much lost and had no where else to go. Another suggestion is that he had enough with crime. It is also known that they solve other mysteries, but what they are is unknown. Trivia *Although Fidget had a peg leg and a crippled wing, he was quite capable of performing hard tasks, like breaking into Hiram Flavesham toyshop, fighting Hiram who is a healthy mouse, beating him, and draging him to Ratigan's lair. *He also could collect all the items Ratigan asked him for building Flaversham's robot and breaking into the London Palace, including uniforms, catching Olivia, and escaping Basil and Dawson. *All that showed that Fidget was very fast, agile, cunning, somewhat of intelligent, able to fight dirty with opponents bigger than him and uses tricks as crook and thief with experience, and that he had great kwnoledge of whom or what wehere to find in London, suggesting maybe he had good conections, or he know London very well. *Fidget is based as Dawson, Ratigan and Basil on characters from Sherlock Holmes. In his case, he is based on Sebastian Moran. *He is based on two characters from book Sighn of Four, Johnatan Small who was peggleged, and his sidekick Tonga who was a Pigmey.That can be noted from fact that Fidget was beside Ratigan a diferent speces than rest of characters, he was a Bat, while otheres were mice in Mousdom(kingdom of mice), just like Tonga. *Fidget had great trauma in his past, since his right leg was cut out under his knee, and his wing was cripled. *Fidget helped Ratigan's thugs defeat the real Royal guard when they came to Queen's bedroom. *Fidget's fall is very similar to Helga's, both are betrayed by their boss to lighten the load so that they can escape the protagonists, though in Fidget's case he recommended tossing someone else overboard. *Fidget is very similar to Creeper from The Black Cauldron. *Despite Fidget's fate remains unknown, it is stated in the book sequel that he reforms & becomes Olivia's sidekick. *His facial appearance resembles that of a Gremlin. Gallery Fidget.jpg|Fidget hanging from the ceiling Fidget the bat.png|Fidget with a pencil and a list on a piece of paper Fidget.png|Fidget running Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed villains Category:Male Villains Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Bullies Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains